The present invention refers to a device for stabilising an elongated metallic object of magnetic material, the metallic object being intended to be transported along a transportation path located in a plane, which includes a transportation direction and is substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the object in said path. Moreover, the invention refers to a method for stabilising an elongated metallic object of magnetic material, wherein the metallic object is transported along a transportation path located in a plane, which includes a transportation direction and is substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the object in said path.
In different industries, there is a need to transport continuously elongated metallic objects, such as metallic strips or wires in rolling mills, in different metal coating applications, such as continuous galvanising of steel strips or steel wires, continuous casting, extrusion etc. During such continuous transportation, a portion of the object is extended in a plane and transported in a longitudinal direction of the object in said plane. For efficiency reasons, it is important to obtain a high transportation speed. However, a high transportation speed can result in problems to keep the object stable in the plane, i.e. to maintain the position of the object with respect to the plane and prevent transversal deflections of the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,166 discloses an apparatus for preventing oscillations of a running strip in connection with galvanising of the strip. The apparatus comprises permanent magnet units arranged in the vicinity of the two opposite side edges of the running strip. Detectors are provided to detect the gap between the side edges and the respective magnet unit. In order to maintain the size of the gap at determined level, control motors are provided to adjust the position of the magnet units in response to the detected gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,116 discloses a similar device for stabilising a metal strip. An electromagnet extends along a path in such a way that the poles are arranged outside and in the vicinity of a respective side edge of the strip.